1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyors and more particularly to a transfer conveyor adaptable for handling a wide variety of items and including an integral accumulation tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time passengers for commercial air travel must go through an inspection procedure wherein all carry-on items are inspected. This inspection can be manual but is very commonly conducted through the use of x-ray or other radiation detecting units. The items which can be carried on the airplane vary widely in size, shape and weight. The items can vary from very thin plastic garment covers to rather heavy items of luggage. It is desirable to have a unit which rapidly and efficiently moves all types of items away from the bottleneck created at the inspection area to a pick-up area. The applicant is unaware of any prior art transfer devices which have proven entirely satisfactory for handling the wide variety of carry-on luggage. One type of transfer device which is sometimes used is an inclined ramp formed from a section of roller conveyor. This type of device has trouble in handling light weight items and small items. The applicant is also aware of various types of counter type conveyors used in supermarkets, these however handle a fairly selected range of items and are under the direct control of a checkout cashier. If a problem such as jamming does occur, the operator can immediately stop the conveyor.
It is desirable to have a transfer system which can rapidly and efficiently move all varieties of carry-on luggage away from an inspection point.